Seven
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Serial killer in Vegas. Snickers
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven**_

Title: Seven

Author: Virginia6tin

e-mail: or malpa666wp.pl

Raiting:

Summary: The Serial Killer kill the woman, which work in "male" profession. In the next chapter _**SNICKERS.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters.

**A/N:** So this story is my first about CSI. I think there is a many of mistakes. But english is not my first language, and I've learnt this (only) for 3 years. Before I learnt germany (for 8 years). This story read my three friend and found some mistakes, but of course there are others. If anyone find a mistakes write to me. I correct this. :)

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoy this. Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

09:15 pm

CSI HQ

Las Vegas

"It's a third women, which is murdered in that same way" said Warrick as he looked at woman's body, which laid in front of him.

"I think it's a serial killer. You're looking for similarity between victims." said Grissom to Warrick and Nick which be with him in morgue.

A moment later Sara joined to them.

"The victim name is Virginia Evans. She was a marine major. Her husband notified the police about her disappear 7 days ago.

"Wait a minute. How time distance is between disapeear other womens, and find them?" asked Nick.

"Seven days" replied Sara.

"So we already have similarity. All of the victims were find after 7 days..." started Grissom, but doc Robbins interrupted him when he came in morgue.

"What we have today?"

"A white woman, age 34" replied Grissom.

"Well, let me see." said pathologist when he wore gloves. At the moment Gil's cell phone rang.

_"Grissom."_

_"..."_

_"Where?"_

_"..."_

_"I'll be there." said bugman and hang up. _

"Warrick, you go with me. They found another body. Nick and Sara, you stay here, when I'll back you'll give me a report." said Griss and went out.

48 minutes later.

Somewhere in the desert

"Where is the body?" Grissom asked young policeman, which stayed at a car.

"I'll lead you." said boy and they go to a body. There already was Catherine.

"Here is a many traces and fingerprints. The Victim has two wounds of shot" started Catherine but Warrick interrupted her.

"It's not like our serial." the man paused but after a while continued."Other vitims hasn't a wounds of shot and there isn't a traces."

"Yeah, right." said Grissom. "But the serial killer started kill more often and..."

"And they did mistakes." finished Cath.

"Exactly" replied Gil and started make a photo.

"From begin" said Sara stay near Nick at the table. "First victim is Emily Cortez. A captain in navy. She and her husband were on vacation in Vegas. She's 34. Disappear 21st February. Her body was find on cementary 28th February by elder woman. She was rape and defeate. There's no treats besides seminal. She's dead by cyanide." recited Sara.

"Second victim is Alexandra DeMaio. She's 32. She was a policewoman. Disappear 29th February. Her body was find 8th March on the desert. She has that same wounds. She's dead by _Cicuta virosa"_ i forget english name. Shame of me. Sorry:) said Nick and put victim's photo on the table.

Sara put third photo and said. "Virginia Evans. Age 34. She was a marine major. Her body was find in park today. She disappeared 9th March. She's dead by arsenic.

"A Emily's husband, Alexandra's co-workers and Virginia's boyfriend obtained a video tape. On the movie the man in mask raped them. All of the tape is long on one hour/is countinued by one hour(i don't know how say it blush )" said Nick.

Sara was terrifly but said nothing.

"Everything okay, Sar?" asked Nick when he saw her reaction.

"Yeah" Sara replied fastly. Nick didn't believe her and looked at her askingly. Sara saw his look and added. "One of victims-Alexandra was my neighbourhood and... whatever. Do you want coffee?" said Sara chenged topic.She wanted the speedest come out in an attempt to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry..." said Nick

"Do you want that coffee or not?" cut him Sara.

"No, thanks." replied Nick and Sara went out. She headed to toilet where she can cry. A while later Sara calme down and said to herself. "Get a grip, Sidle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seven

Author: Virginia6tin

Summary: The Serial Killer kill the woman, which work in "male" profession__Snickers

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters, only my original characters.

AN: Here's the next chapter. BIG thanks for my beta leebug1219.

Sara was sitting in locker room. She was deep in thought and didn't hear when someone entered into the room. She came out of her daze when she felt a strong arm around her. It was Nick. Sara turned her head so he didn't see her tears. It was too late. Nick hugged her and let her cry. After a few minutes Sara pushed him away and embarrassed said "I am sorry I got your shirt all wet."

"It doesn't matter," Nick replied, "are you gonna tell me why you're crying. Sometimes it's good talk to someone, ya know."

Sara thought for a minute, "Yeah. You know- one of the victims- Alexandra- she was my neighbor." Nick nodded. "She was my friend too. We've known each other since high school. And now...now, she's..." started Sara as new tears began to flow.

"Shh, it's okay…" Said Nick and hugged her again.

They sat together for a few minutes, but those few minutes seemed like a peaceful eternity. When Greg came to the locker room, they quickly pushed away from each other. Both regretted the break in the physical closeness.

"Grissom is looking for the both of you. He is in the break room."

"OK," Nick sighed, "we're going."

Greg looked over to Sara after Nick passed and quietly asked if everything was okay. She only nodded. A few minutes later in the break room Grissom quickly asked, "Did you find anything? Any leads? Any similarities between the victims." 

"No leads but there are many similarities. No doubt, its serial killer." answered Sara.

"All of victims have died by poison. Their family or friends received a tape..." started Nick

"They find it 7 days from their loved ones disappearance. And only one day after we find the body, another woman disappears." Sara added.

"The victims are abused, beaten and raped. All of woman have many bruises and one has large gashes on her back. There is also a branding of a star with seven points on the shoulder..." Nick started to say.

"Where do they work?" Grissom interrupted him.

"Emily Cortez was Navy captain, Alexandra DeMaio was policewoman and   
Virginia Evans was major in Marine Corps," supplied Sara.

"That's typical male profession," Grissom surmised, "maybe our killer is chauvinist?" He looked at the victim's photos at length. "They were exceptionally physically similar. All have dark hair and eyes, and all are about the same height."

"Yeah" Nick answered him and then looked at Sara who was reading the autopsy's report.

At that moment, Capt. Brass entered into the break room and looked to everyone: "We have next disappearance. Melissa Johnson. She was abducted from her own house."

"Nick, Sara get your kits and vests. We will meet you in five minutes at the trucks." Grissom voiced gruffly.

When Sara, Nick and Grissom arrived at Melissa and John Johnson's house, the first thing they noticed was a disaster in the living room. Two mirrors were broken, a vase laid broken near the coffee table, and the couch cushions were strewn throughout. On the carpet, there was what appeared to be (and later confirmed by phenylthalene) a huge bloodstain. Then they saw a man who was identified as John Johnson- Melissa Johnson's husband- which sat in an arm-chair near the window. They could hear Brass asking him about his wife and her disappearance, but Mr. Johnson didn't appear to want to answer. The man was terrified and he just could not speak. Sara and Nick started to investigate the room. Some time later, Sara leaned down and spied something. She bent over and picked it up.

"What do you have?" Nick questioned.

"A hair" answered Sara. Nick walked over to where she was standing to check it out.

"But it doesn't belong to Melissa. She has long, dark hair..." started Nick "And this is short and reddish" finished Sara

"Well, we can rule out the husband and the police officers that were here. The husband is bald and the police officers were both blonde and had crew cuts," Grissom threw in after coming to check to see how the progress was coming. "Maybe we have a lead. I'll finish the rest of the house; you run this to the lab. Check that hair and try to get something out of Johnson."

"OK" Sara and Nick responded together.

"When you last time saw you wife?" Sara asked again.

She sat exasperated with Nick in the interrogation room. They had been there for the past half hour, but Johnson said nothing; he just sat there and looked at them.

"Wh... When I came... came home from work." Johnson finally replied.

"Which was what time?" Nick calmly urged. He was happy that Johnson finally said something, but the guy was wearing his patience thin.

"At 11 pm. I came home... came home after work. I work in casino.  
Melissa makes dinner." He said and started to cry. "She... she told me to go to the store and get something. I really can't remember what it is... When I got back...she was...she was gone. The door was open, and the house was in mess. And my wife was gone."

"I am sorry, Mr. Johnson, but I have one last question. Where does your wife work?" Nick asked.

"Mel... She, she doesn't work. She resigned for her work and moved to me, to Vegas," Mr. Johnson quietly sobbed.

"And where she worked before?" Sara implored.

"She lived in DC. Melissa was a lieutenant commander in the Army. She worked in Judge Advocate General office or JAG. We met here. She was visiting her parents. After year we decided get married. Melissa left Army and moved to Vegas."

"Thanks, that's all for now." said Nick as him and Sara stood and walked out the door. 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Sorry fro so long but I haven't a time. And sorry for mistakes.

"Everything is matching." Said Sara when she and Nick sat in break room waiting for Grissom, who was still in Johnson's house.

"Yeah we have only 6 days to find her. Then he will kill her." answered Nick.

"But why he holds them 7 days? And that star with seven points. What that mean?" asked Sara when Grissom unnoticed entered to the break room.

"Probably I know why. Nut I have to check this." said Grissom. " You have a match to the hair which you found in house?"

"DNA is matching to the semen which we found at other victims. But we don't know who tit belong." answered Sara.

"That's right." Said Grissom to himself.

"What is right?" asked Sara.

"I said you already that I have to check this." Answered Grissom.

"Whatever. We will go check the stuff which you brought from Johnson's house." said Nick and he and sara came out from break room.

A moment later Grissom came out too and headed to his office.

15 minutes later, Grissom's office

"Hi Gil!" said Catherine when she entered to her boss's office.

"Welcome Cath! What's up?" asked Grissom.

"We found a woman's body. Doc. Robbins during the autopsy found a wound. The star with seven points. He said that the victims in yours case have that same wound." said Catherine and gave him a photo.

"When did she die?" asked Grissom. He was looking at the photo.

"A month ago. The body didn't decompse because it was laying in very cold cell." Answered Cath. "We didn't find anhy trails. Only a hair."

"Redish?" asked Grissom.

"Yes, it is reddish."

"Do you identify her?"

"No, we work on this." Answered Cath.

"OK. You and Warrick will join to us when you finish 'woman on the desert's case'."

"OK" said a woman and went out from Gil office.

"We're having forth victim. Exactly first. She was murder a month ago." said Grissom when he entered to the room wher Sara and Nick were looking through evidences. "Cath was having a woman's body. The victim is having a wound on her arm. The star with seven points. "So he will kill three else woman.."

"Three else woman? How can you know?" Sar cut him.

"I said you already that this case remind me something." said Gil and both CSI nodded. Then Grissom gave them a file. "So, seven years ago I was working on a cas. The womans disappeared and after 7 day's we found bodie. Only evidence was a reddish hair. All of the victims had a wound. The star with seven points. Only difference is a place wher it was. It was in hers stomach. We never found the urder." said Grissom.

"Yeah, I remember something. It was a while before Sara came here. All of the victims were find in places which on the map were composing a star with seven points, didn't they?" said Nick and Grissom nodded.

"Wait! Did you bind this with a sect or a religion? I think I was on a lecture which was saying about a sect which was thinking that number seven is perfect." Sara cut him.

"No, we didn't. But check this maybe you'll fing something." Answered Grissom.

Three days later

Sara spent the night on searching common between a serial killer and the sect.

Shit! I haven't found anything yet. I will search when I'm back." Sara was thinking when she was walking from locker room. She came out of her daze whe she heard a long whistle and familiar voice.

"Wow Sidle! You're dress up." said Nick when he saw Sara who came out from locker room. She was wearing in black dress. It was something new. Sara Sidle always wear a jeans and he was sure that no one in lab saw her in dress.

The brunette turned to him with a glare which can kill. Nick didn't bother.

"It will be a hot date, huh?" Nick continued.

"Yeah! I'm having a date with the skeleton on the cementary!" said Sara. She was pissed off.

"Oh, Sar. I'm so sorry. I forgot." replied Nick who remined himself that today was Alexandra's funeral.

"It's ok." said a girl. She was looking like she was already dead. Her complex was paler than normal and with that black dress she looked gloomy.

They were standing a while in silence, didn't know what say.

Sara broke this first. "I guess I should go if I don't want to be late."

Nick was looking at Sara and suggested. "If you want I can go with you. You aren't looking good."

"How should I look?! My friend was murder!" shouted Sara before she can stop herself. "Sorry. Can you relly go with me?"

"Of course. I only must changed." Said Nick and he and Sara came out from building.

TBC


End file.
